prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC21
Yousei Adventure! Pretty Cure Scout Sakusen desu!! is the 21st episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise, and also the 313th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. The episode focuses on Potpourri and the other fairies search for Potpourri's fairy partner, ending with making the entire school think there is a ghost lurking around. Synopsis Tsubomi showed Potpourri to Kaoruko that she was just born from the Heart Tree, Erika then was hugging her but then she spotted a Heart Seed but Potpourri then took it, Kaoruko also spotted that saying that it was somthing powerful which gave the Cures power, while talking about things Potpourri said to the girls that they should find the 3rd Cure or else the Heart Tree would be on danger, then Potpourri said she knew who it was and hugged Kaoruko as she said that she was but mistakenly Kaoruko answered that she had already a partner making Potpourri sad. As a plan to find the 3rd Cure, Chypre and Coffret with Potpourri were dressed as a grown up to look for the 3rd Cure, they went to Tsubomi's school but it made a mess as Potpourri thought the teacher was the 3rd Cure but it went wrong. After that, in the yard filled with flowers they saw people photographing flowers, but Potpourri thinked as it was rude to do that, then Potpourri told people that she was a "Pretty Cure Scout" but then people sayed that they wanted to be a Cure but then people started to chase Masked Potpourri because she flied. In classroom, people were saying about the Masked person but then the teacher came making them sit and not talk while she looked for the Masked person, while searching Cobraja came and took her Heart Flower and the teacher had freaked out about it but then Cobraja summoned a Desterian, then Tsubomi and Erika came and turned into Cures as they were fighting the Desertian was talking that she was scared of monsters as then Cobraja heared it he just was laughing about it, but the Cures felt bad and then destroyed the Desterian and retunrned the Heart Flower and Cobraja was mad about it. As then they were at Kaoruko's to speak about the 3rd Cure but then Yuri came as she found out who the Masked person was, then Potpourri saw Yuri making her the 3rd Cure but Yuri coudn't since she was already one but her Heart Seed was broken. Potpourri then was sad again but still curious for the 3rd Cure as and the other's also. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Cobraja *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ban Kenji *Tsurusaki *Ueshima Sayaka *Tada Kanae *Kurumi Momoka *Myoudouin Itsuki Trivia *When looking for the third Cure, the fairies take notice of people who like flowers. However, Erika is not interested in flowers, but became a Cure because of her desire to help Tsubomi and protect people's hearts. *When Potpourri got close to Sayaka to ask her if she dreamed of a big tree, her hair part is the color of Chypre and Coffret's. But as she runs away its back to its normal color. The same thing happens when interviewing Ban-kun. *There are a number of references to Natsuki Rin in the episode. When Potpourri interviews Sayaka, she mentions that there have been other "football-playing Pretty Cure" before. When she confronts Ban-kun, she is in the middle of trying to come up with the idea of a third Pretty Cure, a "Cure Fire". When Potpourri says that Ban-kun would be the third Pretty Cure, she imagines himself wearing Cure Rouge's Yes! Pretty Cure 5: GoGo! outfit. *It is known that Tsurusaki also known as Tsubomi's teacher is afraid of monsters. Gallery HPC21.Flower.PNG|Tsurusaki's heart flower also known as Rhododendron which represents dignity. HPC21.End.jpg|This episode's ending card. Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes